


Alone

by Dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: All he could do was imagine.





	Alone

Blood dripped down his body, collecting in a horrific puddle of dark red at his feet. Flesh was exposed. Dan was swaying slightly, pale and drunk-looking. He fought his body's wish to collapse, to shut his eyes and stop breathing. Phil wasn't home yet, he had to wait until Phil got home. 

But Phil had just left. Phil wasn't coming back home for at least half an hour. He couldn't hold on that long. Maybe if he sat down he'd be able to conserve some strength, but he wasn't sure he could sit without falling on the way down. It was worth a shot. Whichever happened, he wouldn't have to waste strength staying upright.

Cold tile collided with his cheek, warm blood splashed against his stomach. Dan couldn't even groan, couldn't feel anything but the wounds on his front that had just impacted with the ground. It was agonising. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't make himself roll onto his back. The weight of the world seemed to press down on his back, forcing the air from his lungs and some of his life with it. Blood kept flowing out. 

Thoughts that were racing through his mind slowed to almost a stop. His heart struggled to beat. He refused to shut his eyes, despite how heavy they were. He had to see Phil. Phil had to be home soon, surely it'd been long enough. Surely Dan could hold on another couple minutes until Phil came looking. 

Phil wasn't coming looking though. Phil was only just getting out of the Über. Phil wasn't coming home in Dan's lifetime.

Of course the one time Dan hadn't taken his phone to the toilet with him was the time he got attacked. Of fucking course. He wasn't sure what he'd do even if he did have his phone, who he'd call. Would he call Phil, his soon-to-be husband? Or would he call an ambulance and try to stay alive? He didn't know if he'd even have the strength to call anyone to be honest, but he could imagine. 

Right now, the only thing he could do was imagine. With each breath that left his lungs, the less another breath seemed to come in. With each beat of his heart, he lost more blood. Surely he didn't have much left actually inside his body. There seemed to be a lot of it surrounding him. He thought a tear may have slipped from his eye, but he couldn't feel much of his body so he didn't know. The parts he could feel felt like they had pins and needles. 

There was nothing Dan could do. He was struggling just laying there, face down on the floor with his eyes shut. When did his eyes shut? He knew he was losing his grip on reality but as soon as he stopped fighting, he was gone for. There was no hope for him either way, he was already past the point of no return, but he kept fighting right up until he couldn't breathe and his heart stopped beating. His blood and body turned cold. 

Phil got home ten minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Fletcher (manchester-memories on tumblr) and Sasha (philussy on tumblr) for reading through this for me!!


End file.
